Lightning Dragon's Scared Song
by MasterYuki01
Summary: Short story with Mystogan and Laxus! I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters! If you like this story please make sure to check out my account and my other books! Hit the vote star too!
1. Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions

"Move Laxus, I haven't the time for this." Mystogan dared not to look his partner in the eyes in fear that he might tremble at the sight of them. "You can't keep running away from my Mystogan." The taller blonde stated leaning on the wall in front of the blue-headed male. Mystogan cleaned his teeth, "I've accepted my quest, I must go." He tried to step forward but was knocked over into the wall and pinned there by the other man. "L-Let go-Laxus...!" He squirmed but it was no use against the Lightning Mage.

Laxus's lips curved up in a smile and he leaned in closer. The proximity of the two Mages was barely an inch now as Laxus's nose was able to touch Mystogan's nose that was hidden under his black mask. Using his left hand Laxus removed the wizard's hood revealing the mat of blue hair that stood straight out in all directions. "Stop." The other commanded. "I won't. Not after you left without saying a word." Laxus clenched his teeth when he was reminded of the horror and sadness upon waking without a trace of his friend. "Not a word for four years...! Why?" Mystogan didn't answer. His chocolate colored eyes were casted down to the ground in shame.

Laxus could feel the anger boil up and he attempted to seal it back down but he wasn't able to hold back all of the feelings that had risen and he took the other by the arms and dragged him to the basement of the Fairy Tail hall and shoved him into a tight corner. Mystogan grunted when his face impacted with the wall and luckily was able to protect the rest of his body from injury by extending his hands to catch his on the wall. Wrong move. Laxus got a hold of Mystogan's hands pinning him to the wall while coming up behind him and nuzzling into his shoulder. "Ah-Lax-us...what are you?-" His eyes widened and he bit his tongue to hold back a moan.

Laxus had snuggled into his neck and planted kisses on one of his veins. His entire body hiding him in the dark corner. The Lightning Mage traced over the bones in Mystogan's fingers and trailed down to his hands playing with his gloves and the stripping them off throwing him to the floor next to their feet. "I missed you," he whispered in his ear and intertwined their fingers. Mystogan frowned and closed his eyes feeling Laxus flip him around to face him and cupped his face with both of his muscular hands. "Look at me," He didn't, "Look at me...!" Mystogan opened his tear stung eyes and tilted his head up to look the man in the eyes. Laxus's face held that of pain and loneliness. "I missed you too...Laxus..." He finally admitted and the two embraced each other tightly Mystogan wrapped his arms around Laxus's torso and Laxus wrapping his right arm around Mystogan's waist and his left around holding his head.

He felt Mystogan relax in his arms his cold and composed posture now locked away. Laxus leaned back and scanned over Mystogan's face removing his mask. He looked exhausted. His beautiful slightly slanted eyes drooped down small cuts and bruises on his right cheekbone, his lips were chapped and dry, and his nose looked as though it had been broken. "Just what the hell did you do?" He questioned tracing the blood colored mark over his right eye. Mystogan shook his head unable to answer at that moment. Laxus pulled the other back into his arms this time picking him up. Mystogan had slung his arm over Laxus's shoulder and allowed him to carry him. Laxus snuck him up to the small clinic room and lied him down on the bed. "Sleep some," he told him and pushed him back on the bed when he tried to get up. "No... I can't ...I still have to rep-" Laxus covered his mouth. "Report to the geezer later," Mystogan closed his eyes with a slight smile, "Fine."

Once he had closed his eyes Mystogan had soon fallen to sleep. Laxus leaned down parting his bangs open and planting a kiss on the man's forehead that probably hadn't seen the sun in ages with all of that hair and that god forsaken hood! He stood up and took off his brown fur coat and draped it around Mystogan taking a seat next to him. "You'll explain me to once you wake up...but for now just sleep..."


	2. Chapter 2: Four Years Ago

_**Four years ago**_

 _Let's go back four years ago to completely understand what happened between Laxus and Mystogan, shall we?_

 _It started a few weeks after Laxus turned 19 years old, it was a sad and weary day. The rain and storms just wouldn't let up! Not that the lightning mage minded, after all, he was able to control things like this. What he couldn't stand was that he was trapped in a broom closet with another S-Class mage playing Hide-n-Seek with midgets! The other mage, as you probably have already guessed, is the cloaked Mystogan._

 _He seemed perfectly fine with lazing around for the time being while waiting to be found by the little kids that were pushed onto them from a peony mission by Makarov._ Not cool geezer! _Laxus thought stubbornly as he and Mystogan were practically shoulder-to-shoulder stuck up in the closet. Why haven't they attempted to escape, you ask? That is because the door is locked from the outside and had it not been for Makarov, Laxus would have busted out by now. The master of the guild only did this because his grandson had let two of the children fight each other and Mystogan was there because he didn't stop him._

 _-A few minutes earlier-_

" _Like that even matters! Who cares? It was just a brawl!". Laxus cried. "A "brawl" that could have resulted in injury!" Makarov protested pushing Laxus in the closest and growing out his arm to caught a fleeing Mystogan. Once caught, he flung the other mage into the closet with Laxus the two colliding heads. "Now! You two sit in here and think over what you did!" - "We didn't do anything! Hey!-Open the damn door!" Laxus pounded on the wooden door that was now sealed. "Give it up, Laxus." Laxus sent a glare of daggers towards the mage that just sat down on the floor wanting nothing to do with this mess._

 _That brings you to where to two are now, locked up shoulder-to-shoulder sitting down in a stuffy, smelly old closet. Laxus couldn't stand this though,_ Something interesting better happen fast! I can't take this! _He complained mentally and absentmindedly glanced over at Mystogan whom he caught staring in his direction. The two instantly whipped their heads back in the opposite directions of each other. Mystogan could feel his heart hammering at his chest, and little did he know but so could the man next to him._

" _Hey...uh...Mystogan…?"_

" _Yes?" The two glanced at each other._

" _What exactly do you look like?"_

 _Mystogan's eyes widened at the question. Why should he care? He's never wondered about that before! After all of the years in Fairy Tail never ONCE has he shown his face too anyone but the master. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll show you, but you must promise not to tell anyone else." He said his cheeks turning a hue of pink when he saw Laxus nod and looked as giddy as a two year old getting candy. Mystogan slowly reached up and slipped his index finger into his mask and carefully ripping it off. He didn't dare to turn back to Laxus._

" _Hey…" Laxus caught Mystogan's chin in between his index finger and thumb and turned his head to face him. His eyes traced the red mark over his right eye, his defined chin, and landed on his slightly full lips. Their eyes meet, and the two start to lean closer Laxus slightly tilted his head to the right and began to close the gap between their lips faster than he imagined. Sure he always wanted to know what the boy looked like, and sure as of now he did kind of want to test his life (love life too), so he continued to lean closer to Mystogan. Then, Laxus almost giggled. He smirked just as their lips brushed. "You're kind of pretty, Mystogan…" Said the blonde. Then, just as their lips grazed again, Mystogan spit out saying, "Shut up….!"_

 _ **As a few days passed on, the two youngsters grew closer in a way unlike the other guild members. Little did they know their feelings for each other might have grown to be more than fellowship.**_

 _ **Meanwhile on a stormy night, a certain blue haired boy sat peering out of a glass window….**_

 _He reached up to his unmasked face and itched away an annoying feeling on his chin. Rubbing his hand up the right side of his face passing over his eye and brow he twisted a piece of hair that stuck out in front of his eye. Mystogan was currently sitting in his small two-roomed apartment in one of the dining chairs he dragged over from the dining table. The room was lit with the icy glow of the moonlight. The wizard believed he loved everything about this small room. Only two rooms, one was the bathroom and the other was the bedroom. The living room, kitchen, and small dining room was covered in dark navy blue walls with chestnut colored paneling._

 _The hard wooden floor gave the boy a feeling of security knowing that it would not let him fall. The dainty kitchen and the small sofa sitting on the wall on the left side of the window Mystogan was facing with a small bookshelf crammed into the corner. He didn't own a television or any electronic devices, he saw no need in them because he was out on missions all of the time. There weren't any pictures hanging on the walls nor anything spectacular anywhere. It was plain and Mystogan liked it that way._

 _The melodic sound of water running in the shower stopped._ Laxus must be done. _The bluenet thought and stood from his place in front of the window and was about to turn around when strong arms pulling him into a backwards hug. A smile crossed his features and he wrapped his arms around them. "Hello Laxus," he greeted the other male as Laxus just hummed in response and nuzzled into Mystogan's neck._

 _Mystogan tilted his head to give the other more access to his neck and felt him plant a kiss on it. Mystogan then thought of something, "Wait Laxus are you still-" he was cut off and spun around when the blonde crashed their lips together. Mystogan caught himself his hands on Laxus's bare chest as the mage's hand snaked around his waist pressing them closer together._ As I thought, he didn't even bother to dress. _The wizard mentally rolled his eyes while kissing the other back. His lips felt soft and tasted like peppermints. Laxus made the next move licking Mystogan's top lip asking for entrance into a French Kiss. He replied by opening his mouth just enough for Laxus to slide his tongue inside._

 _They stood cuddling each other in a deep French Kiss for a good while and then parted for air a string of saliva in between their now parted lips. Just as Laxus was about to go in for another deep kiss Mystogan stopped him by pressing his index finger to his lips, "We shouldn't…" He whispered his eyes casted down. Laxus clenched his teeth and pulled him into his chest, "I can't stand not having you….!" He spit out holding back tears of sadness and anger. The other mage didn't say anything and was soon lead over to the bedroom to two shared and then laid down on his back. Mystogan looked up at Laxus just in time to see a puff of blonde hair in sight. "Laxus wa-!" He was cut off by a sharp pain on his neck. "Laxus…!" He breathed squirming underneath him. "Let go-that hurts…!" Laxus finally let go of his neck and pushed himself up towering over Mystogan's form and then he licked his lips._

" _You taste good," he complimented causing Mystogan's face to flush red, "I don't want to hear that from you!" He retorted and gently touched the spot in his neck that stung so violently. "Laxus...how could you..?" The said blonde male rolled over on his back and flopped down next to the sleep magic user. "I just marked you...it's no big-" Mystogan sat up holding his neck, "You bit me damn it!" He cried exasperatedly. Laxus scoffed and shrugged, "It was just a nibble." He said and rolled on his left side. He heard a sigh and then felt pain on his shoulder. "Well you didn't have to hit me." He chuckled. "That's all I can do to you, consider yourself lucky." The man retorted and laid down as well. The moonlight was so bright in the room now peering in through the cracks in the blinds. The whole room was soundless, well all except for the small sounds of soft breathing coming from the two males. Slowly they rolled over to face each other, both stretching out their hands and intertwining their fingers. "I love you…" They both whispered in unison and then chuckled pressing their foreheads together. The couple fell asleep just like that._

 _The next morning however wasn't so pleasant…_


	3. Chapter 3: Four Years Ago Part 2

_Moments before the sun rose that moment Mystogan woke up from a terrible nightmare panting heavily in cold sweat. He sat up in bed and ran his hand through his hair as an attempt to calm himself. His heart was pounding. That explosion... Magnolia completely disappearing...what if it was all true? The wizard rarely had night visions but when he did the majority of them were nightmares. He slid his legs out from the covers and staggered over to the bathroom closing the door before flipping on the light. He thought he might as well not wake Laxus._

 _He flipped on the shower and turned the dial all the way to the left to run hot water. As the water transferred from cold to hot, Mystogan stripped his clothes setting him in the small laundry basket in the bathroom. Mystogan stepped into the shower dragging the curtain to a close behind him. He wet his hands first dragging them over his face and through his hair and then walked all the way under the shower head letting the water pour down on his body. Mystogan gave a sigh of relief as the water warmed his body washing off the remainder of the sweat._

 _When he got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel he came back into the room glancing over at the sleeping lump wrapped up in the comforter and smiled opening the closet door and pulling out another pair of clothes. After drying off his body he dressed up in his usual outfit picking out another mask but he didn't put it on yet. Instead he strode over to Laxus and watched him sleep his chest causing the covers to rise and fall to his breathing. His smile grew wider and he leaned over and planted a kiss on Laxus's cheek and forehead before rising to his feet and disappearing from sight._

 _When he awoke only a few hours later to find his lover gone the lightning mage boiled in angry sadness. "That...bastard...!" He cursed and clenched his fist together tightly. That day was only thunderstorms and rain in Magnolia and nobody knew the reason why except for two people, one who was lamenting over the other whilst the other passed the border to another world in search of a magic portal._


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions and Confusions

p data-p-id="8736124cb65038f79a728364cc078d21"When Mystogan woke up the next morning he was still in thebr /hospital bed that Laxus had laid him in. He sat up and glanced around. emGood...Nobody's here./em He thought in relief as he slipped out of the bed making it afterwards. He spotted his mask and hood on the bedside table and snatched them up quickly putting them on./p  
p data-p-id="8016e9bb637ab5e7f28223e2dfd66da6"Sneaking out of the small room, Mystogan scanned the empty halls of the Fairy Tail guild. "Ah, you have finally awaken, my child." The bluenette turned to face the Master. "Master Makarov," he bowed slightly to him the elder man just raising a hand as a wave. "It's good to have you back!" He said in a cheerful tone waddling past the much taller man. Makarov hopped up on the bar and sat down with his mug of booze./p  
p data-p-id="787afacfca6ab79a6ac74975e8713e98"Mystogan wrinkled his nose at the smell and followed him. "Have you seen Laxus yet?" the Master asked him sipping from his mug. The mage nodded, "Yes, I met him yesterday..." He answered recalling everything that had happened. The Master nods and gives him a big, cheeky smile. "I'm sure he's happy you're back." He says finishing his mug. The sleep-mage just nods and bows, and after a few minutes of chatting with the master he excuses himself, "Please excuse me, Master," He mutters in a low voice./p  
p data-p-id="9a907ed627c32596399882dc71b2ecca"At the Master's nod Mystogan leaves the guild hall and on his way back to his small apartment, he meets the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, Gildarts. The mage turns his way at a small whistle from the latter. "Ah! Mystogan..!" The ginger haired man walks over to him with a huge smile and toned outstretched arms. "Gildarts...!" Mystogan smiles as Gildarts pulls him into a hug. "It's been so long, how have you been?" Mystogan asked him as they parted from their embrace. Gildarts laughed heartily, "Well, I'm still kickin'!" He said pounding his fist on his chest which caused Mystogan to chuckle, "That's good, I'm glad you're doing alright," He said as the duo walked along the small path leading to both of their homes. "Hey," Gildarts wrapped an arm around Mystogan's shoulders, "How are you and Laxus doing?" He asked him wiggling his eyebrows./p  
p data-p-id="d3e4f084eb9b053df0729da742b81914"His cheeks dawn a pinkish tone. "W-Well, he knows I'm back..." He stutters looking off to the side. Gildarts laughs and pats his shoulder roughly making the other wince. "Well that's a start," he says with a sweet smile, but then it turns to a playful one, "Hey, hey, we should go tease on Laxus!" He cooes like a baby. Mystogan widens his eyes, "What...?! No-that would be-..." but before he could finish his sentence he was dragged off to the "Thunder Palace" by Gildarts./p  
p data-p-id="f0a953b1c9d8b791efd2a6e84efb6271"Once at the giant palace that serves as a home for Laxus and the Thunder Legion, Gildarts strode up to door and knocked boldly. After about two minutes the door opened relieving an extremely tired looking Laxus Dreyar. "Hey there Laxus!" Gildarts said holding up a hand in a wave. "What are you two doing here?" The Lightning Mage asked in a bored tone glancing from Gildarts to Mystogan his gaze lingering on the bluenett longer than the ginger. "So, when is the wedding you two?" Gildarts teased wiggling his eyebrows at Laxus and nudging Mystogan in the side. "What the hell are you spoutin' geezer?" Laxus hissed with a glare. "Oh!" Gildarts pulled his hand back and held them up at the level of his eyes like Laxus was some poisoness snake. "Did Little Laxus wake up on the wrong side of the bed because his Misto-baby wasn't there to hold him~?" Before he had even finished his sentence, Laxus had slammed the down on the two leaving Gildarts with a huge grin and Mystogan face-palming./p  
p data-p-id="0c7985ef6312e1e32fce105332e5c1cc""Well! That was fun~..." Gildarts cheered like Laxus hadn't just slammed the door on them. Mystogan chuckled at his enthusiastic approach to it and followed him down the stone stairs leading up to the doors. "Sure, whatever you say," was all the bluenette said to the crash magic user. The two walked all the way to Gildart's house where they said their goodbyes and parted ways Mystogan finding himself at the sakura tree that overlooks Magnoila. Sitting down between the roots, Mystogan snuggled into the trunk of the tree and watching the beautiful pink petals fall like snowflakes he fell into a light and peaceful sleep./p  
p data-p-id="0b20f0aad5e12734dfd2db64f230829f""Hey..."/p  
p data-p-id="67c84497e3fbdc3e8bdbbf72d3cbf716""Hey...Mystogan!"/p  
p data-p-id="7ff604adf668e85334a2aafa7914fd75"The wizard's eyes fluttered open to the familiar voice of the lightning mage. "You know, this is a pretty shitty place to sleep." He said looking down at him with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Mystogan smiled under his mask, "It's comfortable for me," Laxus cocked a blonde eyebrow at him before sitting down next to him and staring up at the sky that was now painted in the colors of sunset. The duo talked about mindless topics and then it came to what had happened yesterday. "-...so listen, Mystogan," the said male turned to Laxus with his eyebrows raised. Twisting around to face him too Laxus continued, "Ever since that day I haven't been able to forget about you, when you left I wanted to go search for you but the gezzer stopped me...I'm sorry I couldn't go with you..." He said looking at the ground. Mystogan placed his hand on Laxus'. "Laxus..." Their eyes met again, "I'm sorry I hurt you by leaving but I had to, I didn't have a choice. Besides, I couldn't get to caught up in what I was getting into...I...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he muttered the last part but because of Laxus' dragon ears he still caught it./p  
p data-p-id="f9fb93e8eb3d170208b5b6be94bb30a3""Listen Laxus...I still-..." Laxus cut him off right there by yanking the man into his arms and tearing off his mask crashing their lips together. Once their lips were locked their bodies both reacted to one another's Mystogan cupping Laxus' cheeks and Laxus' pulling Mystogan all the way into his lap. He was practically straddling the lightning dragon slayer now. But neither of them minded... They were together now, finally./p  
p data-p-id="346b3da530a54d991ebc02a769c067a5"At that same time Freed and Evergreen had been searching for Laxus and ended up following the directions of some of the residents to find themselves here, at the end of the hill dumbfounded. "That scar..." Freed breathed. Yes, the red scar on Mystogan's face was shinning through his blue hair and even more so now that Laxus had pushed it back to cup his hand around the back of his neck. "What is it...?" Evergreen asked. Freed cleaned his fist, emWhy...?! Why is HE with Laxus?!/em The/p  
p data-p-id="ebd2aa225e8aa5f965811f94c4ab9c97"thought of that criminal manipulating Laxus into doing some sort of inhuman deed sent the runes master over the edge./p  
p data-p-id="1113cdec355e83e847c125db6a949e70""Ever..." The 'Fairy Queen' glanced over at her teammate, "Go to the guild...and contact the council," at her confused look Freed explained further, "They might find that they have a criminal lose."/p  
p data-p-id="41ba4456c478175c8830f72428a70df2"emJellal/em emFernades/emem...you'll pay for this!/em/p 


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Misunderstanding

**Chapter 5 - Bloody Misunderstanding**

" _Listen Laxus…I still-..." Laxus cut him off right there by yanking the man into his arms and tearing off his mask crashing their lips together. Once their lips were locked their bodies both reacted to one another's Mystogan cupping Laxus' cheeks and Laxus' pulling Mystogan all the way into his lap. He was practically straddling the lightning dragon slayer now. But neither of them minded…. They were together now, finally._

The couple parted lips staring into each other's eyes and kissed again both of them feeling the spark of love through their kiss. Mystogan was the first to part this time, "No, wait Laxus, we shouldn't get carried away," he warned. "Tch, seems like someone's just scared," the other man teased. "I am not!" He protested getting off of his lap and standing up dusting the small strands of grass from his pants. "Ha! Are too! You-"

"You there! Stop this instant!" Both froze and then turned to face Lahar and Doranbolt of the magic council along with about a dozen guards. "What the hell does the council want?" Laxus asked in an irritated tone. He just got back with Mystogan after four years and now THIS? "Jellal Fernades you are under arrest!" Lahar commanded as both of their eyes went wide. Pressing their backs together, the couple was surrounded by dogs of the council military. Each and everyone was a mage and could wield powers that could pulverize one's own magic. Mystogan raised his hands, "Please, I am not who you think I am…!" He pleaded but the guards grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and arms and dragged him over to Lahar and Doranbolt.

Trying to get him back, Laxus punched one of the soldiers only to have about a dozen hold him back. As he squirmed in their grasp he wanted to shout out his disbelief that Mystogan wasn't 'Jellal Fernandes'... But did he really have any proof? A thud along with a grunt snapped him from his thoughts and he whipped his head up to see Mystogan on his knees with blood trickling down his forehead. _They must have smashed his face into the ground….!_ "You sick bastards! Why do this?! You have no proof he is the real 'Jellal'!" He shouted at them as Lahar took a fist full of Mystogan's bangs and pulled him up to at least chest height.

Tracing the scar over the boy's right eye Lahar answered the man who was currently sparkling lightning. "This is all the prof I need." He dropped the mage to his knees again as he raised his hand above him as if to abuse the so called 'criminal' more but his arm was caught. "Let go of my arm, Doranbolt!" The black hair man protested trying to wiggle his arm from his parent's grasp. "Stop it, Lahar. He's had enough." His voice was soft yet strict. Fuming with anger Lahar yanked his arm out of Doranbolt's grasp straightening his glasses. "I'll decide that," he said and ordered for Mystogan to be taken away and it was done as such. Laxus was frozen to his spot. _Damned guards…!_ He cursed in his thoughts as he couldn't do anything but watch his love be dragged away to a dark and dingy jail cell.

After being shoved into the carriage and locked in, Mystogan tiredly slouched against the bars as the magic automobile started to move. At the same time, a ginger haired man stumbled out of a bar nearly drunk. A hiccup woke the man's eyes as he caught a glimpse of a tuft of bright blue hair and a familiar set of clothes behind bars. His dark eyes widened, "Mystogan…..?"

 **It was absolute torture.**

 _ **Pain….pain….pain…**_

 **It was endless…. The shreds of life seemed to fade faster than they had ever before as the light slowly extinguished from his eyes. Dragged back to the cell and thrown in, chained to the stone wall and left in darkness…..**

Mystogan opened his weary eyes to the sound of the door to his cell opening. He watched as a tall figure walked through and set down a small tray of food. "I know….I know you aren't him," Mystogan looked up at the man's face. It was Doranbolt. Through dried and bloodied lips Mystogan managed to choke out a few words, "How….Did you...know?" The black haired mage knelt in front of the prisoner and stared into his deathly eyes. "Your eyes," at the other's confused look he continued, "Your eyes….they were full of sadness, regret and fear. The real 'Jellal' doesn't fear nor hold any sadness for serving his time in prison...that's how I knew." This explanation brought a smile to Mystogan's lips. "Thank...you…" He whispered. Just before Doranbolt could speak a loud crash came through the air shaking the walls and ground. Alarmed guards started to swarm around as Doranbolt was called back and had to leave. The door was locked once again.

 _There is only one type of magic that I know that could make that sound…._ Gildarts.

Yes in fact the strongest wizard in the Fairy Tail guild had come to save the S-Class wizard along with two others as well. While Gildarts does what he does best (aka wrecking havoc), the other two mages hurried along the passageways and broke through the gates and bars before coming into the dingy cell that Mystogan was being held up in. "Mystogan!" The voice was that of Laxus Dreyar. "L….us…" He could hardly speak and could barely contain his joy from seeing the other. Tears streaming down his face he was released from the chains and fell almost lifelessly into Laxus' arms. He rubbed the other's back comfortably and picked him up bridal style. In that moment another man took Mystogan's place. Looking back he realized it was the real Jellal Fernandes. His eyes widened, "What….what are….you…" he tried to speak but he couldn't manage much.

Jellal held up his hand and smiled at him as he clipped the chains onto his wrists, "This is where I need to be," he said, "For now, I belong here….Don't shed tears for me, Mystogan." But the boy continued to weep, "Nobody deserves to be behind bars like this….!" He cried out, "You don't deserve this!" Laxus gave a nod of thanks to Jellal before turning heel and running off with Mystogan. He was still in tears by the time they met up with Gildarts and fled back to Magnolia.

Once they were back in town, Laxus took no time in bringing Mystogan to his apartment and setting him on the couch. Gildarts came in the house after them and closed the door behind them rushing over to the wounded mage. "Help me take off his shirt," Gildarts ordered the blonde. He nods and helps Mystogan sit up and then holds him there while Gildarts takes out a small knife from his pocket, unsheath it and cut open Mystogan's shirt and rip it off of him. The scars on his chest and stomach were pretty deep and three of some of the smaller ones were still bleeding. "Don't let him move." Laxus did as he was told and held Mystogan's arms away from his chest. He whines in pain as Gildarts starts to clean the wounds and stitch him back together.

After about two hours Mystogan was stable and sleeping in his bedroom with his torso, legs, arms, and neck wrapped in bandages. Laxus was sitting in one of the kitchen tables fumbling with his fingers. Gildarts came back from checking on Mystogan and threw away the bloody rags and bandages washing his hands afterwards. "Will he be okay?" Laxus asked as Gildarts sighed down in the chair across from him. "Yeah, he'll be just fine. But I wouldn't leave him alone, he's gonna try to get up and try to work and we can't let him do that." He stroked the stubble on his chin, "We could take turns watching him?"

He suggested and Laxus shook his head, "No, I'll watch him, you should focus on the guild." This comment made Gildarts smirk, "Alright~, Whatever you say!" He said causing Laxus to roll his eyes. "On a more serious note," Gildarts said standing up, "You need to be careful," Laxus scoffed, "Ha, I know that." Gildarts placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm serious, Laxus, you know it's coming soon." The lightning mage dropped his gaze, "Yeah, I know." Removing his hand Gildarts walked over to the door with Laxus following him to lock it behind the man. When there the crash mage turned to him, "You need to figure out who your mate is, Laxus," he said and it was Laxus' turn to smirk, "I already know that," and before he could say anything else, Laxus shut the door and locked it.

Outside Gildarts smiled to himself and ran his hand through his hair to slick it back again, "Cheeky little brat," he mumbled while walking away from the house.

It was a full moon that night and it shone brightly until a dark yellow hue spread across the light. Tomorrow started the new season….Dragon Mating Season.


	6. Chapter 6: Dragon Mating Season

Chapter 6 - Dragon Mating Season

The next morning came faster than Laxus expected and he woke up to an extremely weird feeling in his stomach. He couldn't describe how he felt until he saw Mystogan in the kitchen. He had taken off most if the wrapping and was in black jeans and a kosode styled pale blue shirt. The blonde's stomach churned with an uneasy feeling as he soon realized this was the feeling of 'desire'. Mystogan had now noticed him standing in the doorway, "Laxus...go ahead and sit down, and I've made breakfast." He said motioning his head over to the table. All Laxus could say was, "You were supposed to stay in bed." The bluenette chuckled and set the traditional Japanese styled breakfast on the table, "That's much too boring." He replied as he and Laxus both sat down.

The two ate in silence until Laxus broke it to tell Mystogan about what just started. "'Dragon Mating Season'…?" The bluenette questioned. Laxus nodded, "Yeah….I was wondering...if you would, er,-" his nervous gaze flicked over to anything but Mystogan's face, "I will," he said, "Wait what?" Laxus blinked, "I accept," Mystogan repeated reverbing his sentence slightly taking the dishes that were now empty and walking them to the sink. Laxus sighed, _that was easier than I expected_ …. He thought as he stood up and brought the rest of the dishes to him. "Thank you," the smaller mage said and started to clean the dishes. Laxus leaned on the counters absentmindedly drying the dishes that were handed to him. He was starting at Mystogan's body, well his neck to be exact. His gaze hungrily trailed down further to the junction of his neck and shoulder. His shirt was just slipping off of his milky colored skin. Laxus swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

"Laxus…?" He snapped out of his gaze at the call, he turned to see Mystogan with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah? What is it?" He said quickly. Mystogan reached over and adjusted his shirt, "I need to stop at the guild would you put the dishes away?" He asked innocently unknowing to the fact that just asking that and re adjusted his sleeve made the dragon slayer go crazy! Laxus nods slowly, "S-Sure…." Smiling and thanking him Mystogan slips on his mask and hood and heads to the guild making his way through his guild mates and then to the master's office. He stops there and knocks quietly. "Come on in!" Said the master's cheery voice and Mystogan did so sliding in and then shutting the door behind him. "Ah, Mystogan, what brings you here, my child?" He asked smiling. "Master, I ...was wondering if you know anything about 'Dragon Mating Season'," he asked getting straight to the point. Makarov's eyes widened and his voice began deeper and less cheery, "How do you know of this?"

"Laxus,"

"Ahh, I see…"

"Well, do you know who his mate is?" Mystogan nodded with a slight blush across his cheeks. "Me…" Master chuckled, "Well, than sit. We have lots to talk about." The sleep mage nodded and took his seat as directed. "Alright, first thing's first; Laxus won't be the same. He'll be more loving and affectionate towards you. That in itself is overwhelming. This is the 'first stage' as one might put it," Mystogan nodded and Makarov continued, "When it's time for him to mark you, your body will react strangely; you will not like being around him, this will be the second stage. Skipping the whole, 'mating' part when your mark is set, you will feel sick to your stomach and you'll be in pain. I'm sure Laxus will comfort you, don't worry but after that, you two will be one that means shared thoughts, feelings, and pain, and that is the last stage. Now listen here my child, after the second stage there is nothing I can, or will, do to stop Laxus." He finishes and Mystogan got super quiet until the Master asked him if he was alright. Nodding he replied fast, "Yes, I'm alright…!" The master smiles at him and the two go out of his office and met up with the Thunder Legion. The sleeping mage silently prayed that they hadn't heard anything but, they did. Freed was awfully nervous as Bickslow invited Mystogan to 'hang out' with the trio. He accepted gladly and they all went out on a short walk about.

On the walk Mystogan and Freed slowed down to have a somewhat private chat. "Are you feeling alright, Freed?" The bluenette asked the rune mage. He lightly shook his head, "No, I have something to confess about." He explained and Mystogan gave him a nod as to say 'go on'. Nodding himself Freed inhaled sharply and then explained how it was he that should be the one to blame for getting him locked up in prison. Mystogan listened to him explain his reasoning and took it all very well. Stopping Freed, he took his hand in his own and led him over to a small corner in the shade of two trees. Mystogan tugged his mask down to reveal his face and offered Freed a heartwarming smile. "Listen Freed, I understand what you did and why you did it, so there is no reason to be sorry." Freed was about to protest but Mystogan silenced him with a finger to his lip. "I said 'it's alright', and I mean it." Freed closed his mouth and Mystogan went on, "I forgive you for your mistake, people make mistakes all the time," This time he pulled the mage into a hug, "I don't feel as though one mistake creates who a person is, everyone deserves a second chance at life, you never know what their reasoning was unless explained in truth. So you don't have to hide it, and thank you for telling me, Freed." This brought a grin to the green-haired man's lips, "You sound like a king, Mystogan." That statement brought a wryly smile to his own lips, "Maybe in some other world, I am a king." Mystogan said letting Freed go while the other setting a hand on his shoulder, "Well, I know you would lead a country well," he said. "Thank you, Freed." The two exchanged smiles and then heard Bickslow and Evergreen from the sidewalk, "Are you two done kissing yet? We've gotta go fine Laxus!" Bickslow called smirking while Evergreen waved her fan in front of her face as if annoyed, "Honestly, you two, we are in public!" She teased as the duo laughed and with Mystogan pulling his mask back up, they all made their way to his apartment finding Laxus sprawled out on the couch.

The Thunder Legion, Laxus, and Mystogan all had a little party that night, why? Well just because they could! They also found out that Laxus and Mystogan were technically an item now so Evergreen said they HAD to celebrate it. The partied until about two in the morning and then the three left saying Laxus could 'spend the night again' and that left the two at the doorway with Mystogan waving the legion 'goodbye' and Laxus just standing there with his arms crossed. When Mystogan closed the door Laxus instantly snaked his arms around his torso in a backwards hug dragging him into the living room. Laxus sat on the couch cuddling into Mystogan's back as the sleep mage drew small circles into his hand smiling. "Are you sure about this….?" He mumbled in his shirt peeking out from behind him to look at him. Mystogan turned his head to look at him too and nods, "Yes, I am certain of my feelings now," he turns back and brings up Laxus' hand placing kisses on each knuckle, "I know that what I feelings for you are beyond love." This causing the lightning dragon to grin widely and hug him even tighter, but Mystogan couldn't do that, Laxus already had him so close he thought he might die of suffocation! "L-Laxus…! Stop…I can't…-breath…!" He croaked out and Laxus instantly let him go with a 'whoops, sorry!'. Turning around in his lap, Mystogan and Laxus were now face to face; pressing their foreheads together they shared a loving kiss before heading to bed.

The next few days were absolute hell for Laxus and Mystogan as the two got into small fights and both felt like they wanted to be nowhere near each other and they would always come back together during the night and cuddle while they slept. One of the days Laxus couldn't help but make a move on the sleeping mage and got smacked for it. I'll just say that didn't end well, and in the end it was Mystogan who shed tears from the match. Laxus instantly took responsibility and calmed him down, he was there to hold him as he cried and rubbed his back gently. After a kiss, they made up and that day marked the end of the first stage. The second stage came in a matter of hours as Mystogan was happily showering, ALONE I might add, and Laxus just walked in and kind of said 'hi' with a kiss. Yeah, that didn't end well either. At least for Mystogan it didn't. Fuming with anger, Mystogan was dressed and the two left for the guild, Laxus following Mystogan around like a lost puppy. He honestly thought it was adorable but slightly annoying as the lightning mage would glare at anyone whose eyes lingered on him for 'too long'. The day was uneventfully except for the night, that is when the 'mates-to-be' were sitting on the second floor of a nearly empty guild hall. They both had their legs propped on one another's as they sipped their drinks. Mystogan had tea while Laxus drank a small glass of wine. Mystogan was debating on if he wanted to tell Laxus about Edolas, "You know," his lover's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "You don't have to hesitate to tell me something, I won't judge you." He said casing Mystogan to smile. "Thank you, Laxus," he took in a breath, "In that case I do have to tell you something," Laxus nodded indicating that he was listening.

"My name is really 'Mystogan' and I don't come from this world, I was born in a world parallel to this one, the name of my world is "Edolas". In that world I was born into a noble family, in other words, my father is the ruler of Edolas; he is the 'king'." He explained Laxus' raising an eyebrow, "So….You're telling me that you're an alien prince?" Mystogan smiles rolling his eyes, "To you, technically, yes I am." Laxus leaned back in the chair, "Sweet, now continue," He chuckles and continues his small back ground story, "My real name is 'Jellal' but I never agreed with my father's way of doing things so I ended up running away when I was six years old. That's when I was saved and taken in by an Exceed," that the confused look Laxus gave him Mystogan explained that Carla and Happy are Exceeds as well and that in Edolas they are considered 'gods'. "So why did you end up here?" The mage asked, "Unlike here on Earthland, Edolas doesn't have a constant supply of magical energy, that's why my father created what is known as "Anima". Anima is a magic portal that takes magic energy from Earthland and transfers it to Edolas. When I was like young, I managed to reverse one of the portals and I came here to stop my father from stealing magic energy from this world."

Laxus smirks and switches sides to sit next to Mystogan wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "So, my lover is a prince? That's pretty sweet; I bet everyone would be jealous to hear that." He said but Mystogan stopped him, "No, you can't tell anyone…If people were to find out….my world would be in danger." He said and Laxus raised an eyebrow, "For leaving you sure love that world a lot, don't you?" he asked. The bluenette nodded with a smile, "Yes, I do. I hope I get to see it one more time too," Laxus furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't plan on going back to rule when you're dad's gone?" Mystogan shook his head, "No, silly, I couldn't leave the love of my life here all alone could I?" He smiles as Laxus' cheeks get pink. "Shut up!" Laxus said laughing and ruffling the blue mop of hair. Mystogan laughed as well. The Master came up after this with a wide grin on his face, "Laxus, my boy, I have something to talk to you about, could I have a word?" Laxus glanced over at his grandfather with his hand still pushing down on Mystogan's head and he nodded, "Yeah, sure gramps." He said and after both he and Mystogan playfully kicked one another he went off to follow Makarov.

When Laxus came back his cheeks were still pink causing Mystogan to raise an eyebrow. The Master was waving at the two of them with a happy smile as Laxus dragged Mystogan away. "Laxus….? Laxus what's wrong?" he asked the slayer numerous times but there was no answer. He was about to say his name again when he was cut off by a kiss, "Just come with me," Laxus whispered to him and not wanting to say 'no', followed him. Laxus took him hand-in-hand on a small walk. The two came to the place they shared their second confessions and laid down using one another as pillows. They watched the stars in silence until Laxus spoke up, "Mystogan….?" The said man looked over at him, "I…" he bit his lip unsure about how to go on so Mystogan slipped their hands together, "It's okay," he whispered quietly and Laxus nodded flipping on his side and pinning Mystogan to the ground. He leans down and kisses his lips and then his neck. Rubbing his lips over the shell of his ear, the blonde whispered in it, "I need you," Nodding with a small blush Mystogan gently pushed him up and stood up Laxus following suit and doing the same. "Come on then; I wouldn't want to keep you waiting~…" The sleep mage teased causing Laxus to smirk, "You're gonna regret that!" he said chasing him. Seeing this Mystogan sprinted out of there and raced him to his apartment.

The couple reached Mystogan's apartment and stepped inside Laxus just sliding his boots off and Mystogan slipping his sandals off. "Laxus how are we-hnm….!" Mystogan started to ask the dragon slayer how they were even going to do this when he had been whirled around and his lips were stolen. Laxus now had the sleep mage pinned to the wall with both of his hands on either side of Mystogan's head blocking any means of escape. The kiss was hungry, lustful, and passionate and Mystogan returned it with just as much emotion as Laxus had started with. Pulling each other together, the bluenette wrapped his arms around Laxus' shoulders while Laxus grabbed Mystogan's right thigh and hoisted his leg up to his hip. Doing the same with his other leg, the only thing that was keeping Mystogan from falling was the wall and Laxus' body.

An eager moan slipped from the blue's lip as the blonde snaked his arm around his back taking him off the wall holding him firmly to his torso. Taking that to his advantage, Laxus quickly slid his tongue into the other's mouth opening his eyes only so that he wouldn't run them into any walls or furniture. Mystogan wrapped his legs around Laxus' waist as they broke the kiss for air. He rested his chin on the other's shoulder as he was carried to his room and then laid back on the double bed. Laxus untied the mask around Mystogan's neck and threw that on the floor along with his hood. His neck was completely open now.

Laxus felt lust and desire boil inside of his body as his grey eyes turning a bright gold color. His body began its slight transformation as his fangs grew longer and sharper and pronounced. Laxus sat on the bed and picked up Mystogan swiftly setting him in a straddling position, "Are you sure about this?" He asked as his golden eyes flicked up at Mystogan's. He nodded smiling at him, "Yes," Laxus nodded and placed a sweet and loving kiss to his lips before trailing down his chin to his neck. He kissed and sucked on the tender junction where his neck connects to his shoulder. "Ahh…~..." Mystogan couldn't help but let out small moans at the sucks and nips. He held onto Laxus' arms and squeezed them when he knew he was ready.

Opening his mouth and flicked his tongue over the now slightly red mark and then bit down on it sinking his fangs into his lover's skin. The latter cried out in pain and clung to him his body starting to shake and his eyes stinging with tears. Laxus slowly dragged his fangs out of his skin and where there should have been blood was a shining light and then a beautiful yellow lightning dragon mark. Smiling at his work he hugged Mystogan and snuggled into his neck placing small kisses over the mark and rubbing his back. Now the hard part…. He thought as Mystogan clamped a hand over his mouth a few tears sliding down his cheeks. I know the master said I would feel sick but-this-this is almost unbearable….! The bluenette thought in distress trying to hold back the feeling of wanting to puke his organs out.

During these few minutes Laxus patiently held him until the sick feeling was over then he felt a wave of heat burst through his body, it made him shiver. "What the-...?" He was about to question when he met Mystogan's eyes. They were burning with desire. His signature smirk crossed the slayer's lips as the two hungrily kissed each other again. It easily turned into a French kiss with bits of nips and bites in the midst. Laxus trailed his hands down to Mystogan's hips drawing small circles in them as the sun slowly went down. The two's silhouettes could be seen slowly stripping the other until they were both completely naked. Lying down on the propped up pillows on his headboard Mystogan would moan and wiggle in pleasure as the blonde would kiss from his ankles all the way to his lips his hands trailing up his legs to his hips. The only light in the room now was that of the setting sun as the couple processed to fight over dominance.

Laxus eventually won that battle and took over pleasuring his mate rolling him on his tummy and planting kisses and nips along his shoulders and down his back. Flipping him over again he pulled Mystogan's legs together and then up on his shoulder and kissed along his toned calves. "Oh...Laxus~" the bluenette would moan out and the dragon mark on his neck would grow brighter and brighter. At this point they could both feel what the other was feeling their bodies sweating with excitement. Lustfully, the blonde licked and bit along his legs leaving behind small red marks, and poking his hips every once in an awhile sending small sparks of his lightning through his body.

Mystogan repositioned his legs at either side of Laxus' sitting body as their lips meet and Mystogan wrapped his arms around Laxus' neck with the latter easily pulling him up into a sitting position. With Mystogan now straddling him, the blonde decided that just kissing his love wasn't as entertaining to him as hearing the other's moans. Gently unwrapping Mystogan's arms and holding both of his wrist together with one hand, Laxus held his arms firmly above his head causing his body to lift off of his lap slightly. "Ohhh…~" Mystogan throws his head back as Laxus captures one of his nipples in his mouth. Smiling at the moan Laxus sucked on the bud playing with the other with his free hand. Both of them could feel the waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies, as the couple got a tight feeling around their hips.

Biting down softly on his nipple Laxus let's go of Mystogan setting him down on his lap again. With his arms released the bluenette tangled his fingers in the blonde hair and played and tugged on the thick strands. He had no time to play however as he was pushed back into the pillows, "Ooff…-ah, Laxus what are y-?" He started but he was interrupted as Laxus stuck two fingers in his mouth. "Suck," he commanded as he traveled licks and kisses down Mystogan's ribs and belly to his hips and abdomen. Doing as he was told, Mystogan sucks and licked over Laxus' fingers trying not to hurt him with his teeth, but he wasn't worried about him hurting Laxus, he was worried about Laxus hurting him with those canines! "I promise not to hurt you," he mumbled against his skin, causing Mystogan to stop sucking on his fingers, "Wait….how did you?" Laxus removed his fingers and sat up shrugging, "Dunno, I just heard it," He said and rubbed his fingers together. Mystogan blushed furiously watching him do that and turned his head, but that just made Laxus' job easier.

Picking his hips up with one hand, Laxus rubbed his fingers over Mystogan's exposed shaft rubbing into it slowly. He moans out and mutters something incoherent as Laxus continues leaning down and flicking his tongue over the tip of his manhood. Biting his lip but still unable to hold back moans, Mystogan took all of the pleasure Laxus gave him that night. The couple made passionate love till neither of them could hold their eyes open and fell asleep cuddling one another tightly.

"Mystogan…?"

"Yes, Laxus…?"

"I really, truly love you,"

A smile, "I love you with all of my heart, Laxus."

"Thank you…"


	7. Chapter 7: Love or Rule: Devoted to You

It was about 7 in the morning when the couple woke up cuddling each other. Although Laxus still felt extremely tired, Mystogan convinced him to get up. After they had a small breakfast Mystogan stood up laughing at Laxus' joke about Freed and Bickslow when they had first entered the Thunder Legion. "Alright, we should check in with the guild." He said through laughter while Laxus nodded and stood up with his usual smirk of amusement. This time Laxus cleaned the dishes but he didn't think about putting them away, he just set them on a towel lying on one of the counters. When he came out to the front room he saw Mystogan raising his eyebrows at him, "What?" He asked slipping his fuzzy coat on. The bluenette laughed, "You - didn't put the dishes away," Laxus sweat-dropped and then snaked an arm around the other's shoulders, "Don't sweat the small stuff. Let's get to the guild…" he said dropping the subject. The duo walked out into the damp air with Mystogan glancing up at the sky, "It looks like it's going to rain today…" he observed. "You know what that means," Laxus smirked and at Mystogan's confused look he shocked him in the back with his lightning. Mystogan landed a smack on his arm which only caused Laxus to laugh, "Ow~..." the lightning mage faked out a hurt expression. His mate only laughed shortly and rolled his eyes as they approached the guild.

Coming into an extremely lively guild made Mystogan smile, ' _I truly love this place_ …' he thought and somehow Laxus heard his thought and decided to reply with a thought of his own, _'I do too_ ,' he smiles and chuckles at the shocked but amused look in Mystogan's eyes and walked over to the bar already asking the lovely Mirajane for a drink. The latter shook his head and smiled under his mask closing his eyes. Suddenly all happiness fades in his mind as his brown-golden eyes fly open, ' _It can't be_ …!?' His thoughts swarmed around his mind as he rushed out of the guild as fast as he could. Laxus noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows but allowed his mate to go alone. Shrugging, the blonde finished his drink and soon started to converse with the Thunder Legion….Little did he know….

The cloaked figure ran through the rain quickly becoming drenched as it started to pour down with the clouds getting dark and stormy. "No….Why now…?" He asked himself out loud racing to the middle of the town and whipping out his staves. Mystogan brought out a burst of magic energy in an attempt to shut the magical energy away but to no avail; it was too powerful! ' _I don't have much time left….I have to get to him_ ….!' He thought in distress weakly limping from in his exhausted state only to run into Wendy and urging her to leave Magnolia at once. When that failed a blinding light surrounded Magnolia and the last thought Laxus heard from his mate was his name, ' _Laxus…!'_

Still on Earthland, Mystogan quickly searched for any remainders finding Natsu and Happy, Wendy and Charla, then Gajeel and finally Lucy sending them all to his native world; Edolas.

Now on Edolas, Mystogan had only a few moments to recover from making the trip back to his birth world and looked for any sign of his friends. After searching for a while and unable to find anyone, his tired feet ended up leading him to the small hut the Exceed named Pantherlily raised him in. While stuck in nostalgic memories he heard a deep voice call out to him. Whirling around his eyes widened, but he was sure the person in front of him wouldn't recognize him as he still wore his hood and mask. "L-Lily…?" The large and well-built Exceed gave him a confused look, "Do I know you?" He asked blinking his dark orange eyes. Biting his lip, Mystogan reached up and removed his hood and mask slowly glancing back up at him, "Hello, again, Pantherlily…" The other's breath hitched as he stopped moving completely. When he came to his senses he dropped to his knees bowing, "My Prince…!"

Mystogan walked over to him and knelt down, "Raise your head, Lily," he asked him, "You know I am no 'prince' here now." He admitted quite sadly. "It is still in your bloodline, Prince." The cat didn't meet his gaze. "Lily," The former 'prince' hooked his finger under Lily's chin and raised his head, "Bloodline or not, can you not greet an old friend with a smile?" He asked him a small smile gracing his lips. With a heavy sigh from the onyx cat he smiles, "If that is your wish, prince." Thanking Lily he wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders, "I missed you Lily…" He said in a whisper holding back tears of joy to see his guardian again. Lily hugged him too and rubbed a soft paw over his back, "I missed you too," Mystogan leaned back and wiped his eyes then looked straight at the cat, "Lily, I need to see my father. I must get to the castle," The knight nods and stands up, "I will help you do that, prince." Mystogan offers him a smile and stands up too.

Lily takes him over to one of the many tree stumps from cut down trees and pulls out a scroll rolling it out over the stump, "Here," he points with one furry finger, "is the entrance you're taking in, and here," he points to a different location, "is the only way out, and it's heavily guarded, but fear not, my prince, I shall take care of that. However, the rest is up to you," He nods scanned over the map and then puts his gloved hand on Pantherlily's paw smiling up at him, "Thank you, Lily, It's a relief to know I still have allies here."

"I will always be of your service," he says bowing slighting. Mystogan returns his bow and then glances over at the map once more, "Shall we go, then?" He nods, "We shall." Now the reunited pair set out on the path to the castle however Mystogan was sure that if Lily wasn't there he would have surely lost his way as remembering his way around was extremely difficult. Once at the castle Lily had the entire guards gather outside so that Mystogan could wander freely throughout the castle. Taking this chance Mystogan slipped through the doors of the castle and slowly made his way up the familiar halls and corridors.

Once all of the soldiers were on the lawn, Pantherlily walked back inside making sure there was no one else around. A gust of wind blew by the cat and when he turned towards it Mystogan was there glancing around and then stopping his gaze on the cat, "We have a problem…" he whispered. "Excuse my asking, but what exactly is the problem?" he asked looking around. Everything seemed perfect to him. "I can't get into the chambers," He stated meaning his father's chambers, "nor the prison, I can sense that one of my friends is there," he furrowed his eyebrows, "Those shouldn't be locked," Lily placed a paw on his chin thinking, "Are you sure?" Mystogan nods, "Yes, there was a barrier around both as well…I couldn't break it with my magic I fear it's because of the limitations here."

This causes a smirk to form over the Exceed's lips, "Then maybe someone without magic can break it." His cape swished as he turned to head for the prison. "Lily…!" Mystogan called out to him causing the knight to stop and turn towards him, "Yes, my prince?" he asked, "How can I ever repay you for this?" he asked him fully intending to pay him back and somewhere deep down the exceed knew that boy was too stubborn not to give it to him. He gritted his teeth, _'the only gift you could possible give me, prince, is you_.' He wanted to say that but pushed those thoughts away, "Do you love someone?" he knew it seemed completely off-topic but he had to ask. Mystogan's eyes widened at the questioned but softened as he thought of his lover, his mate, "Yes…" He nods his head looking at Lily through his blue bangs. "Then that is all I'll ever ask. The way you'll repay me is that you promise me you'll always have someone to love." The Exceed smiled widely. The man almost started to tear up and he nods again, "Yes, I promise you that, Lily." And he smiles underneath his mask even though he knows the black cat can't see it. "Thank you, my Young Prince," With that he starts for the prison hoping he'll be able to open it. His cheeks flare up in pink at the nickname they used to use and shook his head smiling, "Dear Lily, will you ever just call me 'Jellal'?" He questions himself then running off in the other direction heading back to his father's chambers. The big cat chuckled hearing his question, "How could I ever?" He said to himself.

After attempting numerous combinations of spells to unlock the barrier Mystogan was running out of magic power and was currently leaning up against a wall that was hidden in the shadows. "Don't stress yourself, prince," Lily chuckled slightly as he pull his sword out. "Lily…!" He said in surprise at his sudden appearance. He pushed himself off the wall, "Did you find anyone?" He asked worried. Shaking his head Lily took one swipe at the enchantment shattering it into pieces. "No, it seems any prisoners have escaped, sir." Mystogan bit his lip, "Where are you Laxus…." He muttered to himself distressed over finding his mate. "It's open, Your Highness," Lily's voice brought him out of his thoughts as he opened the door bowing, "Thank you, Lily!" He says quickly and walks into the room searching around. "Anything for my Prince." The exceed whispers and takes the job of looking out for the wretched king. Upon his search, Mystogan found blueprints, drawings, and notes of machines that run on magic energy but one in particular caught his attention. "'Dragon Chain Cannon'….?" However just before he could look any further into it Lily rushed inside and closed the door, "We must hide!" Mystogan's head perked up, "It is my father?" Lily nodded and stopped him from going to the door, "He's not the same man," He warned him. Looking down Mystogan got an idea and then ran over to one of the many doors pulling it open, "Lily come with me!" He whispered extending his hand to him.

Lily followed him over and cringed at how small the closet space was, "I don't think I'll fit…." Not taking 'no' for an answer Mystogan rolled his eyes and yanked him inside their bodies pressing up against each other's and he closed the door far enough to just be able to peek through. With his head turned away from Lily, he watched the King come in the room in a fury of fits followed by Byro the Chief of Staff of the Royal Army. "Where are all of my guards?!" He huffed sitting down angrily. Mystogan furrowed his eyebrows and Lily's face was bright red, or well, as bright as it could get through his black fur. Deep down, he always had a thing for the young Prince Jellal and being this close to him made his heart hammer against his chest. Mystogan turned back to look at Lily their noses rubbing against each other's causing his lips to part slightly at the proximity of the two. The cat stiffened and didn't move, ' _So close…_ ' he thought closing his eyes to take a deep breath, "Lily…." Mystogan whispered to him, He raised an eyebrow opening his eyes, "Are you alright?" He asked worried about him. The cat nodded slowly and peered through the crack.

"Bring me Pantherlily!" King Faust order Byro, "Certainly, my King," he bowed with his creepy laugh and left to find the Exceed. Mystogan overheard that and turned back to Lily, "We must move….!" He whispered. "There is no where we can go. Do you not notice we are trapped in here?" He scowled him quietly. Mystogan looked out again and gasped, "Oh no…." He chewed on his lip. Lily reached a paw behind him and felt against the wood; "Shh…" he put his paw to the prince's lips and then backed up into the darkness. His paw pulled Mystogan in with him, "Secret passage way," He smirked and Mystogan smiled and followed the Exceed throughout the passage way holding onto his muscular arm. "This should lead us outside…" Lily said as they had to feel around the walls to know where they were going. "Lily…?" Mystogan's voice came through the darkness, "What is….What is the 'Dragon Chain Cannon'?" he asked him stopping his walk. The blueprints and notes had him worried and he needed to ask. Lily stops and sighs,

"It's….Well—you see…It's a special cannon created for the annihilation of the Exceeds….It will be powered by the magic power that comes from the dragon slayers… We plan to hook it onto the floating island carrying the lacrima you know as 'Magnolia' and crash it into Extallia creating a massive amount of overflowing magical energy. The king thinks that doing this will give Edolas unlimited magic power…." He lowered his head knowing he was about to be lectured. Mystogan's eyes widened, "No…!" He turned around to run back to his father in an attempt to negotiate with him but Lily called him out first, "Jellal, don't!" He yelled using his first name, "You can't change his mind!" He stopped and whipped around to face the Exceed with tear strung eyes, "Not only will he kill your family but he'll kill mine too…!" I can't just let that happen!" He cried. "I'm sorry, but if you got to him, you'll die!" Lily protested, "As your guardian I can't let that happen!" Pantherlily didn't enjoy the scene of making him cry and he felt bad about it but he knew that there was no helping it right now. Jellal turned on his heel again the tears falling from the corners of his eyes, "I have to try…I can't just leave them…!"

Lily lunged forward and grabbed his arm turning him back, "You can't! There is no way to break that lacrima! Even if there was, don't you think I would've sought it out already? I don't like this way either but it's the King's orders." Reeling his arm back the boy turned away from him again, "Can't you see what he is doing his wrong?! Will you willingly stay idly by doing nothing to try to save your own kind just because it is HIS orders…?!" His yelling had caused his mask to slip down just over his chin. "I can't! There is nothing I can do! The only reason I have stayed by his side this long is because he is using filthy threats to keep us in place. My race might be about to die but at least it won't be because of my own foolishness of stepping out of line!" The cat was at tears now and Mystogan relaxed his body, "Lil-Lily…." The Exceed cursed under his breath and pinched the bridge of his snout. Mystogan reached his arm up and took a hold of the back of Lily's neck pulling him in to a hug. The other was shocked at first but then nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck wrapping his arms around his middle. "I am so sorry, my Prince." He mumbled against his clothes. Mystogan's cheeks heated up a bit but he stroked the back of his neck to calm him down, "It's alright…I…I shouldn't have listened." He admitted. The cat pulled his head back a bit, "No, it is my fault for lashing out at you," He said staring into his eyes Mystogan doing the same, "But I have no right to order you around like that…" He looks down at the ground in shame.

Then rolling his eyes Lily says, "Shut up," and lifts Mystogan's chin and connects their lips. He tries to step back but he was caught by Lily's arm tightening around his waist and then pulling him together. Trying to push him away Mystogan presses his hand on the cat's chest, "Mm-mm-Lil-y…!" He managed to break the kiss for a second just to say his name. The cat takes one paw up and rubs his side knowing it would make him squirm and after he did just that he pulled them closer together. He tries to push Lily back but it wasn't working to well, _'No…I can't do this…Laxus…_!' He thinks about his mate who is probably trapped and unable to hear him right now but he did get a reply, ' _Mystogan…?_ ' Lily finally pulls away from his lips leaving Jellal nearly breathless. "I-I am so sorry, my prince…" he apologized, "Lily…why…did you…?" He asked through pants but was silenced through a hug. "I have always held feelings for you, Jellal, please forgive me for being unable to hold them back." The cat whispered and then he ran off as the sleep mage fell to his knees. "Lily…!" He tried called after him but he seemed to not hear him. Then he reached up and touched his lips.


	8. Chapter 8: Love or Rule: (PART 2)

Chapter 8 – Love or Rule: Imprisoned between Affection and Regulation

' _Mystogan…?!'_

His head perked up when he heard Laxus' voice, ' _Laxus? Is that you?'_ He asked a wave of relief washing over him. The latter nodded sighing, ' _Yeah, it's me,'_ Mystogan didn't waste any time in asking questions, 'Do you know where you are? Is something wrong?' He added questions to the fray shaking off the feeling of kissing Pantherlily. Pulling up his mask he dashed out of the dark corridor to find the lacrima. 'I'm in…some sort of blue thing...' Laxus thought and Mystogan could almost see his confused expression, 'Oh, I got a bad feeling earlier…what were you doing?' The blonde asked leaning back against his 'cage' and chipping off a small piece and bouncing it off of the walls. 'You're inside of a giant lacrima,' he explained, 'A-And…' The prince wasn't sure if he should tell his over-protective mate that he just kissed someone else. 'Wait a sec, I'm in a lacrima? Like the thing that's inside me?' Laxus asked randomly constructing a core of lightning to bounce off the walls. He basically ignored Mystogan's other comment. After a sigh of relief and stopping to catch his breath hidden behind one of the giant pillars in the Royal City he nodded, 'Yeah, you are…In fact all of Magnolia is inside that same one. You've been transported to my world, Edolas, through a portal called "anima"." He explained quickly. Laxus took this far better than Mystogan thought he would have and just lazily thought, 'Cool. So this is where you grew up and stuff?' He asked him while punching the lacrima wall causing it to crack. 'Ha! Bingo!' Mystogan got worried and continued his infiltration, 'Yeah—what did you do Laxus?'

'Nothing, just keep talkin',' He assured him as he continued to break the lacrima. 'Alright,' The bluenette finally made it to the kingdom and he was inside again, 'The King of Edolas is planning to ram the lacrima that you're inside into Extallia which is where the Exceeds live...um, like Happy and Carla. They are Exceeds…He thinks doing this will bring an overflowing amount of magic power to Edolas-' Laxus stops him to ask, 'Why do they need magic power? They can live without it, you know.' Mystogan nods and quickly hides from the guards, 'My father doesn't believe in that…' He answered sadly, 'Your father? As in the—' then the thoughts stopped.

On Laxus' side the lacrima had cracked open enough for him to get out. That's when he spotted Gajeel trying to breakdown the lacrima too. "Finally come civilization…" He mumbled and hopped down from his perch in the cage. Mystogan spotted the two and raced over climbing on the back of one of the many enormous beast that inhabit Edolas to fly up to the floating island, jumping off and landing safely. Gajeel and Laxus were working together to break the lacrima. "Laxus…Gajeel…!" He ran over to them and skidded to a stop he instantly put his focus on the first generation dragon slayer, "What did you find in the smaller lacrima?" He asked quickly. "Not much. It was only Gray and Erza." The pierced man said as they had to split apart rapidly from an attack caused none other than Pantherlily himself. The two met eyes and Mystogan gave him. Gajeel smirked and leaped off to fight the Exceed.

This is when Laxus and Mystogan got to say at least something to each other. The couple turned to each other hugging briefly, "I'm glad you're alright." Mystogan said as Laxus gave him a reassuring squeeze. He nods, "Yeah, me too," The prince was the first to pull back and he reached up and cupped his cheek, "I have to see my father…I will come back for you," He promised and left a kiss on Laxus' cheek. The latter nodded with a slight blush tinting his cheeks, "Be safe." This feds a smile on Mystogan's lips, "Yeah, you too," then the lovers departed again with Mystogan leaping off of the island and onto the beast that flew him up there. Laxus chuckled and then turned to help Gajeel defend the lacrima. "Just come back safely…" he mumbled.

After saving Extallia, fighting off the royal guards, everything was finally over… With King Faust defeated his son now had the heavy burden of ruling on to carry however that wasn't all that was on his mind….

"'King', huh?" The said man asked himself leaning over the railing of the palace while staring aimlessly out onto the land. His mate had finally found him and walked up behind him leaning in the doorway with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He smiled to himself, "You have an entire land to rule now…My Little Misty is growing up~!" He teased. Mystogan rolled his eyes and turned around to face the dragon slayer with a smile, "Whatever," He said and leaned against the railing backwards. He heaved a sigh his smile disappearing. "You don't seem too happy about it…" Laxus pursed his lips together. "Laxus…" his voice sounded pained and deep like he didn't want to admit this, "You….and the rest of Fairy Tail will have to return to Earthland…I-If I stay here…we'll never be able to see each other again…." He explained. Laxus stayed silent and bit the inside of his lip taking all of this in. To never see his mate again…? Never being able to hold him? Speak to him? Hear him? The Dreyar didn't know if that was something he could handle but before he could say anything Mystogan spoke again, "I…don't think I could live without you," He whispers so his voice wouldn't crack. His beautiful brown/golden eyes were welled up with tears. Laxus walks over and pulls him into a hug, "I feel the same way, but your wish is mine…I can't go against you, if you want to stay…you should." He said holding him close. Mystogan hugs him tightly.

This was Love or Rule. Mystogan would chose 'love' over 'rule' any day but…these people….his people, they needed someone to lead them. Taking an almost impossible chance, Mystogan pulled back wiping the tears from his eyes, "I must speak with my father," Laxus smiles and nods, "Go for it." The shorter man returned his smile and then dashed off to find the King. Once he found him the boy called out to him in such a way that the lonely king had not heard in an extremely long time, "…..Dad…!"

Stopping abruptly, Faust turned with wide eyes, "W-What? What did you just call…me?" He stuttered out almost tearing up. Mystogan panted from running so fast ending his run a few feet away from his father. "Dad…" A tear slipped down the old King's face, "It's been far too long since I've heard that phrase, Jellal. I only wish I was enough of a father to call you 'son'…" He smiles, "I will give you permission to do so if you promise my one thing…" Jellal closed the gap between him and his father and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Faust closed his eyes hugging back, "What is it?" The king asked. Jellal turned his face and snuggled his cheek into the crook of his father's neck, "Lead this world again." He whispered. The king sighed heavily, "They will no longer trust me, Jellal…After everything I've done-…" Mystogan silenced him by placing his index finger over his lips leaning back, "You just need to start over, they will forgive you….they have too, for I can't lead this land." He admitted. "Why can't you?" He asked his son noticing his slightly shy behavior. "Father….I have a lover in Earthland…and I am certain I can't leave that person. I would surely die without seeing him." Mystogan explains thinking only of Laxus.

The said blonde had followed Mystogan and was watching this beautiful scene unfold and then cursed when he was dragged into this, "Damn you, Mystogan….don't say that!" He grumbled in embarrassment. The older man smiled, "My son has grown up without me. Tell me, what is your lover's name?" He smiles widely, "Laxus...Dreyar." He admits the shyness from before finally seeping through. The king smiles kindly, "I understand your reasoning….I am prepared to rule this world again." He takes his son's hand, "I promise." Mystogan smiles blinking to hold back tears, "Thank you, father…!" The two embrace again and the bluenette tells his father something he learned from his many years on Earthland, "Father, understand this; as long as you have people you consider to be family, blood related or not, you have a home." A few tears slip from his eyes, "Thank you, for helping me realize that, my son." He smiles brightly and leans back kissing his forehead, "I love you father." Faust returns his smile, "I-I love you too," Keeping his smile, Mystogan turns and gazes over his shoulder, "Come on out, Laxus! I want you to meet my father!"

The said mage rolls his eyes, "Damn, thought I was inconspicuous~!" He whined but he came out from hiding anyways. Mystogan chuckles, "I can sense you," He reminded him holding out his free hand to him. He grumbled, "That ain't fair…" and took the hand walking up next to him. The King scanned over Laxus making him quite uncomfortable, but all he stated was; "You are extremely tall…." Mystogan chuckles and squeezes Laxus' hand, "Father, you're making him uncomfortable." He points out feeling the way wave of uneasiness Laxus was feeling. "Oh, pardon me. I'm Faust," The king held out the hand that wasn't holding Mystogan's. "Laxus," He reaches up and shook his hand. The blue-haired boy couldn't help but crack a smile at the scene. Then he remembered what he had to do. "Father," he let go of Laxus' hand to take his father's other hand, "I wish I could stay longer but I must return the lacrima to Eathland, please, promise me you'll be okay." Faust nods meeting his eyes, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," He says with a reassuring smile. They get one last hug and then father and son part with Mystogan dragging Laxus out of the castle by the hand.

"Where are we going…?" Laxus asked just taking long strides to keep up with Mystogan. "We're going home!" He replied and reserved the anima sending everything that contained magical powers into the sky glowing like fireflies back to Earthland. "Well… this is nice," Laxus stated floating in mid-air in a sitting position. Mystogan laughs and reaches out for him the two clasping hands and pulling each other close, "Right? We can fly now!" He said and Laxus looked behind him, "I'm pretty sure I don't have wings though…" He pursed his lips. "Yeah, me either." He says smiling tilting his head to the side to gaze back down at Edolas showing off his lightning dragon mark. Laxus smirked, "Nice mark you got there~!" he teased him. "Shut up!" Mystogan rolls his eyes. Suddenly everyone is swept up in the atmosphere and transported back to Earthland.


End file.
